


Special Study

by Flower_Fawn



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4814276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flower_Fawn/pseuds/Flower_Fawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max studies a subject different from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Study

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I've veen gone, expect Cruise Chase and a promised sequel~  
> Max's POV

"FuCK" I curse out as I run my fingers over a page letting my eyes scan words that were placed in this explicit book.I've spent half of my spring break, studying. Not the kind of studying you could predict, I couldn't even predict myself studying this. Sex has managed to grasp ahold of my time. Lesbian sex. Me and Victoria have been dating for awhile and shes sent me red flags. More like a paved runway to her lady biz.

I close the book with a exaggerated sign and set the book on top of the other five. Rubbing my forehead I look over at the balled up papers that have listed sexual acts that I could do but all its managed to become is set for trash basketball increasing trash hoop dreams. I thought about asking Dana for help but she is strictly dickly with Trevor. Kate is too innocent, that little cinnamon roll, prays for days. Chloe..dear god would get such a kick from my sexual struggle.

I tried watching porn and write down notes but everytime I try, I blush a lot and have to turn it off because I feel like someone will walk in and throw a bible at me. Mostly Kate with ninja bible stars impaling me in the forehead. Getting up from my desk that is filled with papers and books even a diagram of the lady biz on a sticky note was attached to my wall.

I sit on my bed and grab my phone off the nightstand "don't be a pussy Max" I tell myself as I pull up the texting app and press Victoria's name labeled "babe ;3"

 

M:Hey Tori can I come over?

V:Max, I'm your girlfriend for fucks sake.

M:...soooooo

V:Yes Max, Yes.

After multiple fistpumps in the air, I realized that this was it, I'm about to lose my V-card to the most popular gayest girl at Blackwell. Then worry swarms in my mind pushing out any confidence. I gulp down the dryness that attached itself to my throat. I started to the door grabbing the knob. It felt like I was about to enter a war, a sex war. I swing open the door and shut it fast only to see Victoria sitting at her desk seemingly scrolling through social media on her laptop.

I exhale and walk slowly till I'm no longer lingering in her doorway and I shut the door behind me locking it. Okay Max you can...you can do this. "Victoria" I say with my arms to my side. Victoria whips her head to look at me with a slowly widen smile "Hey Max" Victoria says now getting up from her desk to give me a kiss. As she approaches me, I feel sweat build up into the size of pinballs.

Victoria always looked pretty. After I got her sick, I took care of her for a few days and she still looked beautiful. How am I so lucky. Maybe thats why I'm so nervous, she could do so much better. She has had experience with sex, she knows what to do and I feel like I need a fucking tutorial and not from porn where the girls can flex into fucking pretzels.

These thoughts slowly went away after I felt her fingers go through the loops of my jeans and tugged forward pushing our lips together. Victoria's lips tasted like mint gum mixed with holy water. She smelled of lemons, and she was gentle with her force. Her tongue started to meet the slit of my lips and I immediately let her tongue enterance. God, she knew how to get me going, I feel like I could just melt. Fellings swirled in my abdomen. As she pulled away and released my jeans we both heaved our chests for air.

"Victoria, I want...I want to have... to have.." I stutter out choking on my nervousness. I see her wide eyed studying my face for the rest of my statement. "I want to have a movie date with you" I say quickly. FUCKFUCKFUCK I fucked up. I facepalm mentally as I look at a smile grow on her face and a soft nod as she walked towards her movie collection. Me and Victoria favored scary movies. Too bad I didn't ask for what I actually wanted to do. I don't think Victoria is up for "Netflix and Chill".

I sit on Victoria's bed as she shuffles through movies. Alright Max, You can do this. During the movie kiss..kiss her neck o-or bow to her either way it turns her on. Victoria jumps on the bed, causing my train of thought to crash and burn. I smile looking at her and lean over turning the lights off. The TV lit up the room with little short lived flashes. Of course, we were watching, JAWS. I shudder at the blood and start to feel sick. Looking over at Victoria, she looked content. It was time. I slither my hand over hers and then she looks at it then meets my gaze and pauses the movie, allowing a dim light to enter the room.

"You okay Max?" she asks putting her hand to my cheek. I feel my body get hot as her eyes study my face, frequently looking at my lips. Just do it Max. Kiss her..no.. Say something dumbass "Victoria, I...I want to have...sex" The words stumble out a bit of silence apart. A light blush compliments her face as she moves her thumb to my bottom lip looking at it. "Are you sure?" Victoria asks biting her lip waiting paiently for my answer to all her prayers.

I nod and it didn't take her a second to put herself on top of me. She nearly tore her shirt off revealing a cleavage that I wanted to bury my face in. She leaned over and hungerly began kissing me. I could feel her finger tips fiddle with thr button of my pants. "wait wait" I said breaking the kiss forcing Victoria to move her hand from my pants. "I want to do you first" I say looking up at her now knawing on my lip from nervousness. She smiled standing up. I stood up in front of her. "t-take off your pants p-please" I say looking at her trying to remember the methods.

"How sexy of you" Victoria says taking of her pants revealing that she went commando today. She was soaking. The wetness shined on her thigh from the light that the TV portrayed. I took off my clothes and pushed them to the side. Victoria's eyes grazed my figure and her wetness only increased because her abdomen shuddered. "L-lay down" I demand trying to seem less nervous but in reality I feel like I could faint at any moment. Victoria moved to her bed laying down not breaking eye contact. "Are you sure you know how to do this babe?" She asks tilting her head. "I studied, dont worry" I say looking at her as her eyes widened. "You stu-?" She manage to say before I let my lips onto hers. "shhh" I murmured out. She nodded.

"O-Open your legs" I say gulping down the horomones and dryness. Victoria bit her lip and rubbed her thighs slowly spreading her legs. To reveal her lady biz that was soaking. Who knew that Victoria got off on being bossed around. Is that the Clitoris? Okay they said thats like..a nerve..or..fuck it feels good to touch..I think..but where do I put the hypthetical penis...fingers Max..fingers. I slowly bove my fingers over the soaking folds.

Her abdomen shivered and a light sigh escaped her lips while her head fell to the side. Am I doing this right? I wanted to ask but I think its a bad time for questions. I rub oround her clit and her hips buck a bit. I hope I'm not hurting her. I bite my lip as I insert a digit into her sex. Its warm and pulsating and as I begin to thrust Victoria moves with my fingers. I speed up and she starts to moan making my body even hotter. A few minutes of thrusting I curl my fingers into her spot and her hand grabs my wrist hard as she rides out her climax.

I pull out my fingers to see a sticky milky substance I licked them softly and look at Victoria who is still panting with sweat on uer body gleaming. She pulls me down for a kiss. "Damn, Max.. A+" She says looking into my eyes with a wide smile. Next thing I know, My back is on the bed and she is standing up. "Now, Let me teach you one of my gavorite methods" Victoria says licking her lips. I knew I was about to learn about what heaven feels like.


End file.
